Sins and Shadows Will follow
by hatomilove4
Summary: Alfred, a once well round beauty turned to drugs for relief. He has no money, he turns to other options to make money for drugs. Ivan/Alfred I do not own hetalia. Please review anything that comes to mind.


Graduation, the day where every single finally comes out of their crib and into the real world. However, life doesn't care for those who are pure, it only picks out the ones who are selfish and greedy. For that is the way of life. Greed. Drugs. Corruption. Life is unfair, for those four letter words 'fair' is nonexistent in this society.

Well, life is pretty harsh for those who are unprepared for the challenges ahead. Poverty. Violence. Death. The wheel of life doesn't stop, only continues to spin.

Alfred, a handsome american man that faced the unkind reality of life. They say he has the looks, eyes as blue as the summer sky, face as chiseled as statue, body fit for an Olympian. He has the brains of a genius, an i.q of 102.

However, since the summer of his sophomore year, his life went spiraling, deeper and deeper into what is filled with unforeseen dangers. The environment that he hung out in started crumbling slowly. It started to fall apart in the summer of his Junior year.

Hanging with the bad crowd, he slowly taints. His image changed. Baggy sweats, backward caps, a typical gangster. Rebelling was the first of his change. Well, his home at life wasn't the best, after his father left, he turned to the comfort of his friends, his mother didn't do much to guide him through the struggle he went through. For the longest time, he craved to be loved, no one provided it. His mother, because of his father leaving, his mom became a mess, talking to herself, she herself became addicted to drugs. His mom sought drugs as a way to relieve the pain she's in. Alfred's original friends all moved away, leaving him by himself. He is left with his younger brother. Alfred struggles to take care of a mom's who is mentally unstable and younger brother who barely gets by. His only response was to get a job as a dishwasher. Life wasn't easy for him. In doing so, his view on life became more vile, more tainted, living wasn't as enjoyable. It's no longer milk and honey, but it's an everyday struggle to keep himself alive.

Even though the difficult times, he sought school as a place where he can release his tensions, this is where he can act like life is normal whereas his home life is a shambled mess.

He hangs along with the pot head crowd, he doesn't care who they are or what they do, he just need someone to hang around with, anyone who would relate to his problem. The guys he hung around with all shared the same story, he saw comfort in these people.  
"Hey Al, wanna some of this?"  
"What's that?" Alfred looks at Arthur, in a dumbfounded way.  
"You don't know what this is?"  
"No."  
"It's a blunt. Care for some? It'll make the pain go away."  
"Really now?"  
"Go ahead, take a whiff."  
Alfred bends in to grab the blunt, he slowly raises it to his lips. A slight pause before he smokes it, the smell is weird.  
Then, he inhaled the toxic roll of leaves. He blows out a cloud of smoke that plumes in the air.  
"ahhh, damn, that does feel good." he passed back the blunt, the endorphin starts to kick in, but along the way, harsh coughing ensues.  
"What did I tell you. Takes the pain away."  
"Give me some more, I like the feel of that."

Since then, his life, came spiraling at a fast rate. He became addicted to weed. But they say, a druggie doesn't stay on one type of drug. Before he knew it, weed was not satisfying enough. The rush no longer provided the fantastic feel that he had experience  
like the first time he smoke the toxic blunt. His mind became clouded. He then turned to other types of drugs, more dangerous drugs.

Heroine, his favorite drug choice by now. He was 18, a dropout of high school. He no longer lives with his family, but with the druggies that rooms in a motel. His appearance changed, once a plumped beauty, now a skinny man. His rib cage shows more bones. His facial appearance however, retains that beautiful shine and look. His judgments became more and more poor. His intelligence was tucked away, mainly due to drugs. The once perfect man, whom was loved by many, is now reduced to drug addict. He's no longer his former self, but a shell of what he once used to be.

Drugs are not cheap, no, they are very expensive. He was desperate on this night, he was on his all time low, he hadn't taken a hit since last night. He's growing more and more desperate.

"Come on Ivan! Just this once, I'll pay you once I get the money!"  
"No. I said no, I can't give you the drugs if you don't give me the money." The Russian's accent bleed through his words.  
Alfred is getting more and more desperate, his whole body starts sweating, he starts breathing erratically, he need it now, he's far too gone to turn back.

"Please, please, I promise I'll pay you! Please, I need this!"  
"How do i know for sure you are going to give me my money?"  
"I will I promise, I promise, I'll give you the money later, I just need this!"  
"You don't even have a job. You sold everything to buy drugs, what makes you thing you can pay off 50 dollars worth of drugs, you couldn't even afford a decent meal for peace sake."  
"I'll think of a way, I need this! Please I promise to pay you back."  
"Alright, I expect you to pay me back, or I'll be knocking down your door."

The trade ensues and Alfred gets his hands onto the syringe, he immediately injects the contents coordinately and precisely into his arm without hesitation.  
With the pump of the needle, he sighs, his pupils enlarges, he savors the ecstasy he's in.

But now, he has a debt on his head.

"Now I got to think of a way to pay the money I owe.


End file.
